Koichi Hirose
PLAYSTYLE EB = 5 DIFF = 5 TECH = 3 WILL = 3 VERS = 1 DAM = 1 Take advantage of his small size to be evasive, then punish and apply gravity okizeme. Koichi’s main advantages are his small size combined with his long reaching normals and specials. His small size allows him to evade certain combos and setups more easily, or even be immune to them. When his opponent whiffs, Koichi has a chance to punish, then confirm into a combo. Koichi also has a unique ability to apply a gravity effect off of certain moves. When gravitated, opponents are forced to crouch instead of stand, and cannot use specials, supers, and dashes. Koichi is a Stand character, and his main mode is S-OFF due his long and effective normals. Koichi’s deadliest special is S-ON 623A, a multi-hitting mid move that causes hard knockdown and gravity. This is his only Stand Rushable move, and unique in the fact the Stand Rushing it still makes it hit mid. At the wall, the opponent will have to block a rapid series of lows and mids while gravitated unless they want to be damaged and deal with the same mixup over and over. This move can be comboed into from S-OFF as well. In S-OFF he has a long range punching move with 236A, and an unblockable, self-damaging move 63214A, which can be used as a combo breaker. Despite the power of his S-ON specials, Koichi gets the most benefit from S-OFF’s H normals, which give him good pokes. Sadly, his S-OFF specials are harder to use. 236A is the best S-OFF special, as it is fast, has long range, and can input 236A again to crumple the opponent. 214A lobs a slow projectile. While not good for spamming, it can be used for specific setups and combos. 623A plants words on the ground, that causes either player to bounce high. There doesn’t seem to be much use for the move, however. 421A is a basic counter. Koichi’s small size can be helpful, but it means he’s extra vulnerable to juggle combos. His moveset overall lacks cohesion, and aside from S-ON 623A, few moves flow into one another. This leaves him feeling disjointed and simple. His normals have long range, but have pockets where hitboxes don’t hit. Finally, he has low damage. Beginners can expect a long time investment before they can win with this character. PROS * Small hurtboxes make him very evasive. * S-OFF H normals have long range with small hurtbox. * HHA, GHA, and S-ON 623A can apply gravity effect. * S-ON 623A can be Stand Rushed at the wall for brutal mix-ups. * S-OFF 6H command overhead had combo into GHA at the wall. CONS * Small character means he can be juggled for bigger combos. * Low health. * Most normals have strange hitboxes, and can be tricky to use. * Moves have limited use (S-OFF 623A has almost none). * Noticeable lack of fluidity or cohesion in his moveset. * Very low damage, capping at 50% for combos, and little unusual or remarkable sources of damage. * S-OFF counter isn’t frame 1, so he has to block on wakeup. Combos 1 meter Stand off 2L5MH 236H 236H* dash 2L5MH 236H HHA This is a useful bnb for Koichi and often used stand off. It can also be extended if you PC the 236H before the HHA, and continue dash for a loop. This combo does 303 dmg Stand on 2 meter Stand off 2L5MH xx 236H 236H dash 2L5MH GHA JM 2L5MH 236H 236H* GHA Stand on 3 meter Stand off 2L5MH 236H 236H* JM 2L5MH 623H PC JH GHA 214M PC j.M 2L5MH xx 236H 236H GHA 2L5MH xx 236H 236H dash 2L5MH 6H PC GHA 2LL5MH 236H 236H j.L 2L2L5MH 236H 236H PC Dash 2L5MH 236H 236H PC 2L5MH xx 236H 236H HHA 405 dmg Stand on (Stand on) 5LMH xx 236L PC dash 5LMH xx 236L PC dash 5LMH xx 236L xx HHA - 595dmg Category:Characters